


The Darkside of Dreams

by Siwyenbast



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Action, Dreams, F/M, Gen, Multi, Roleplaying Character, Travel, postcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siwyenbast/pseuds/Siwyenbast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 3 years since the incident with Diva and the crew's graduation from High school thereafter.  Forced into a degree track to become a normal person as Japanese society demands, Yuugi has taken up studying English even more in depth than before.  It is at an language exchange meetup that he meets an American woman and soon befriends her.  He invites her to meet his friends, and everything begins to move.</p>
<p>It is this fateful outing that leads to a dark presence's action, and the fight against it drawing eyes from the departed King in the afterlife.  As they struggle to balance the demands of daily life, the threat in both the real and dream world becomes ever-present.  Can old emotions be rekindled and new flames be set alight?  Who in the worlds wants Yuugi dead?  Find out in this story that reunites most of the main cast of the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga!</p>
<p>Yu-Gi-Oh! is the copyright of Takahashi Kazuki.  Please support the official release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkside of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This work is still in progress, and is a spare time effort, so please be patient.
> 
> I wanted to create a feeling similar to what was had during the Monster World arc, but with lessons learned from the rest of the series. I decided postcanon would be best, since Yuugi and company might be getting into sexual situations. I also tried to make this as close to canon as possible with an original character without making it campy or Mary-Sueish.
> 
> There might be polyamory in the work, and all the canon characters are their canon sexualities.
> 
> Domino City is essentially Tokyo, so I do refer to the real place names.
> 
> There are some specialized terms used here, particularly in reference to Atem and his titles. These are the historically correct titles and how he would have said them in his time (or current scholars' best guess).
> 
> For those who need it, Wesir is what the ancient Egyptians called Osiris and a title to one who is an akh (ancestor). Kemet is what they called their land. Nisut-bity is the proper title for the King of ancient Kemet, since Pharaoh is a corruption of pa'a, which refers to the palace. I will update this note as necessary.
> 
> Let's get to it then!

The Dark Side of Dreams: a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction  
It’d been a wet and confusing Saturday for Ami Black. An exchange student from America, she’d been lucky enough to afford to come over with a bit of help from some scholarships. Now, after the heavy rain had lifted and her train sped by the Kaiba Corp building, she regarded it in wonder while looking around those who blocked her view. Her destination was Domino University for a language exchange party held by a club on campus, but was open to everyone. She’d received a flier for it when the group organizer had come to Sophia University, where she was studying, and had decided that she needed some more practice and a chance to make some friends in Japan. It was even rumored by her gaming friends that Muto Yugi was a student at this campus. Who knew, maybe she might run into him, she thought as she stepped off the train and onto the platform that lead to the campus.  
It took a while, but she was able to find where the party was being held on campus. It had food, sips, and plenty of people for her to chat with, but she knew no one and shied away from much of the dancing, being socially paralyzed at the crowd. Then someone worked up the courage and pulled her into a group conversation, and she thought she saw a guy with red spikes somewhere among the crowd, but was too transfixed upon those that were talking with her to check. After the party was over and the pictures were taken, she started to leave. Before she got to the first junction of paths though, she heard a guy calling out to her. Turning around, she spotted a short Japanese guy with red and blond spiked hair in jeans and a gray short sleeved hoodie running up to her. She stopped.  
“Are you okay?” He asked after catching up and his breath. “You seemed a bit lonely in there.”  
“I just...didn't know what to say,” Ami said to the man. “I'm not good with parties.”  
He smiled, slightly embarrassed. “I guess not. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Yugi Muto.”  
“Good to meet you. I'm Ami Black,” She said in Japanese. At least she could introduce herself well enough, her Japanese had been shaky from having not used it since a year prior to studying here.  
“Mind if I walk with you?” He said in decent enough English.  
“Sure,” she said. “I'm on my way back to my share house.”  
He nodded and they started to walk towards the train station. The chat was of the small variety, which was easy for both speakers to digest. Talk of family was had before boarding the train and the subject turned to majors.  
“So, what’s your field of study?” Yugi asked.  
“I’m a...gods, how do I put it...literature major,” Ami said, knowing that eigaku wasn’t exactly the word she was looking for. “but the writing part. And yours?”  
“Currently it’s business, but it isn’t what I really want to be.”  
“Oh, what’s that?”  
“Playing games, but that’s not an acceptable job here.”  
Ami thought for a bit. “You should live your dream! I’m sure some game companies would hire alpha testers. But it is your life, and you decide it.” She was slipping in and out of English as a habit.  
Yugi gave a bittersweet smile. He knew that the time for growing up was near and he would eventually have to fit in with the rest of society after he graduated. This meant that even his hairstyle that he’d had since high school would have to change along with him. Ami’s optimism made the looming transition sting. “Thank you. So, what are your hobbies?”  
“Well, I love anime and manga, reading, writing, ancient Egypt’s history, gaming...”  
Yugi’s eyes lit up subtly. “So you like games too? What kind?”  
“I’m a fan of a lot of types, but Final Fantasy 14 is what I play on the computer and I love to play tabletop RPGs,” She said with a smile as they stepped through the turnstile.  
“Ever heard of Monster World? A friend of mine from high school plays it a lot.”  
Ami shook her head. “It does sound interesting though. I typically play Dungeons and Dragons and a few other fantasy systems with my friends at home. Do you know the system?”  
Yugi thought for a second. “We sell the books at my family’s store, but I haven’t had a group to play with. My friends and I all don’t have time with school and work filling up our schedules.”  
“Aww, that’s too bad. I’m sure you’d have fun playing with your friends when your schedule’s clearer.”  
Yugi nodded, and noticed that Ami was pointed away towards a different station. “So I guess this is where we part?”  
“Yeah, I’m staying over in Shinjuku, since it’s only a thirty minute walk to school.” She thought for a second. “Hey, could I get your contact information so that we can keep in touch even after I finish my program?’  
“Sure,” he said and dug out his phone that his mom got for him last New Year’s. “Do you have line?”  
“Never heard of it. I’ll look it up when I get back. Until then, do you have Facebook?”  
“I don’t use it much, but yes.”  
After the friend request was sent, they said their goodbyes and went on their separate ways.


End file.
